Saiyuki- Memory's lost
by kairi harnet
Summary: Sanzo made a promise to his Master to always protect her what will he do if he has to break that promise. This story has my OC Namine in it.
1. How we met

**This is one of my first FanFics, it also has my OC Namine in it. There is more then likely a few spelling mistakes in this so I'm sorry for that, if you read this let me know I will read the work of others however if this isn't your thing you don't have to read :D...Oh yeah and I don't own Saiyuki but it is one of my top ten anime's.**

The sun was beginning to set filling the sky with a golden glow, a light breeze was blowing through the large garden spreading the flower blossoms over the ground. A tall young man with long silver hair and light blue eyes walked over to the waters edges, something small in his arms.

"I can't believe their making such a fuss over someone like you" He said with a small smile as a demon walked in to the garden "Nobuyuki"

"Belze it is good to see you" he said with a smile looking down at the baby, "She looks like your mother, did they really split her soul"

"They couldn't just reincarnate her seeing as she is the forbidden light" Belze said "So they locked her in the deepest darkest cell of heaven until tonight"

"You're never going to get to see her again, I doubt that the stuff shirts in heaven will allow you back down here after this" Nobuyuki said talking hold of the baby

"I know but I would give up being able to watch her if it meant she would be speared all the pain from heaven, I am sorry I could never stop them" he said with a sad sigh

"I'm sure she never blamed you" Nobuyuki said

"How did everything get so messed up" he said

"It's a mess now but it won't be forever" Nobuyuki said "What about the others?"

"Reincarnate I believe all but that monkey they kept that a secret" Belze said

"And what about the other half of her soul?" Nobuyuki asked

"It will stay in one of the vaults of heaven, she shouldn't have to remember what happened back then but" Belze said as the demon placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry guess I'm a little pissed that I could never help her or them"

"Did you ever think, that lot were meant to get stuck together" Nobuyuki said with a smile

Belze laughed, "They were a good fit" he said kissing the baby on the head "Namine be safe"

The young blonde man sat at the edge of the river, next to him was a little boy round one years old asleep. The little boy turned in his sleep, his blonde hair covered his forehead. Koumyou Sanzo smiled moving the little boy's hair from his face.

"Koumyou Sanzo" Nobuyuki said with a smile sitting next to him "Never saw you as the father type"

"Well if you can do it Nobuyuki" he said looking at the baby girl in his arms "So this is Namine, she is a beautiful child"

Nobuyuki smiled, "It's good to see you my old friend" he said with a smile placing Namine on the ground next to Kouryuu, "So this is Kouryuu huh? Looks a little like you"

"Nobuyuki my friend why did you call me here" Koumyou asked

"If anything should happen to me I want you to raise and protect Namine" he said

"You are planning on leaving?" The Sanzo priest asked

The demon began to laugh, "No but it is your job seeing as how she is the forbidden scripter" he said with a smile "And if I had to pick a Sanzo Priest well it might as well be you, I at least know that you can protect her "

"Ok If you're sure" Koumyou Sanzo said with a smile "I swear my friend"

"There is one more thing, if Namine should ever have nightmares" Nobuyuki started, "Well it's not a good thing but I shouldn't have to tell the great master Sanzo that"

"I understand, you have my word old friend" he said taking out a smoke handing another to the demon

"You still smoke?" Nobuyuki said with a smile lighting it as Namine began to cry

The two men looked down, "Well that really is some kid you found" the demon said with a smile

Kouryuu had wrapped his hand round Namine's and she stopped a small smile came to both of their sleeping faces.

"Guess he heard her voice" Koumyou Sanzo said

"Her voice huh" Nobuyuki said laughing "We should do this again"

Koumyou smiled, "I like that idea" he said

**_Five years later…_**

Nobuyuki watched his child play in the forest, "Namine don't climb up too high" he called out to the five year old

"I won't" She called out from the tree above him, jumping down next to her Father, "There here"

"Koumyou Sanzo you're looking well, the years have been kind to an old monk" Nobuyuki said

"It's good to see you my friend" Koumyou said as Nobuyuki looked down at the blonde six year old boy

"How are you Kouryuu?" he asked "You're a lot bigger since last year"

"I am well Master Nobuyuki" he said

Namine held up the book handing it back to Koumyou, "You finished it already?" he asked as she nodded

"Finished it she's read that thing forty time or more" Her Father said

"You would make a great student Namine" he said placing a hand on her head

"Oh I learn something else too" Namine said holding her hand out a small bright white light began to form

"How did you do that?" Kouryuu asked

"Magic" the little girl said

Nobuyuki and Koumyou Sanzo sat on the fallen tree watching as Kouryuu and Namine sat with their feet in the river.

"It always surprises me every year how much Kouryuu is like you" the demon said

"I think you're having an influence on him too, his better at martial arts thanks to you" Koumyou said

"You're teaching Namine the ways of Buddhism it seems only fair I pass on something to this kid" Nobuyuki said watching them, "It seems that every year we do this the two of them get closers, I don't know about Kouryuu but this is the only time Namine gets to play with someone her own age, but I guess they don't do much playing"

"Nobuyuki what's wrong your mind seems to be elsewhere" The Sanzo Priest said

"Things are changing Koumyou I fear that this world may so be pushed in to darkness" The demon said with sad eyes, "I asked something of you many years ago my friend and now I fear I must ask you to promise me something else"

**_Two years later…_**

Koumyou Sanzo ran through the forest, the young boy close behind him. "Kouryuu keep close to me" he said

"Master where are we going?" Kouryuu asked

Before Koumyou could answers a loud scream filled the air, "Hurry Kouryuu" he yelled

Koumyou Sanzo grabbed a hold of Nobuyuki as he fell to his knees, "Your late" he said in pain

"Where is Namine?" he asked

"I told her to hide, she can't see this" Nobuyuki said pointing to the bushes

The Demon rushed at Koumyou, the Sanzo Priest grabbed his friend by the arm. "Nobuyuki!" he yelled

Nobuyuki looked at him and Kouryuu in shock, "I'm sorry my friend I can't control myself" he said falling to the ground in pain

"Nobuyuki" Koumyou turned to the little boy, "Kouryuu I need you to find Namine"

"Yes Master" he said

"Kouryuu don't come out until I tell you" he said with hard eyes as the little boy ran in to the bushes

"Koumyou my old friend, I am sorry to get you involved in this" Nobuyuki said his eyes flashed red, "But I'm afraid I don't have much time left"

"Who did this!?" he asked

"A man with an evil smile, I don't know his name" Nobuyuki said in pain, "Koumyou you have to hold your end of the promise"

"I understand my friend" Koumyou said as someone walked up behind them

Kouryuu found the little girl hiding in the bushes, "Namine?" he asked

Namine span around looking at the little boy, "Kouryuu I don't know what's going on" she said

"It's ok Master Sanzo asked me to come and find you" Kouryuu said placing a hand on her shoulder

"My father has been acting strangely it's like his not himself" Namine said as a scream filled the air "That's my father!"

"Namine stop!" Kouryuu yelled running after her, "Namine!"

"Kouryuu where is Namine?" Koumyou asked running up to the young boy

"I found her, but we heard Master Nobuyuki scream and she ran off" he said

"Kouryuu we have to find her" Koumyou Sanzo said

Kouryuu had never seen fear in his master's eyes before, Kouryuu was about to ask his Master if he was alright but before he could say anything a scream of horror filled the air. "Namine!" he said running off

"Kouryuu wait!" Koumyou yelled

Kouryuu ran to where he heard Namine scream, Namine was standing over the dead body of her father. "Namine" he said in shock

Namine looked at Kouryuu tears fell from her eyes, before he could move her eyes went white and a bright light knocked him down.

"Kouryuu! Kouryuu" Koumyou Sanzo yelled as his student sat up

"Master Sanzo" he said looking around, "Namine she?"

"We'll find her Kouryuu" he said with a worried smile

**_A month later…_**

The four monks stood in front of Koumyou Sanzo, the seven year old girls standing in front of them her hands bowed together her head lowered to the ground a few drops of blood from the cut on her forehead hit the ground

"My friend's do you think a child needs to be chained like this" he asked "And when I saw her last she didn't have this cut"

"But priest Sanzo, she may look young but this girl has already killed both humans and demons in mass numbers" one said "We had to keep ourselves safe"

"And she is a half breed her father a demon" the other said

"Yes and we mustn't forget her mother is a god," he said looking down at her "But she is still a child"

Namine looked up at him, "Koumyou Sanzo am I to be staying here" she said

"That's right" he said with a smile removing her chains cleaning the cut "I made a promise to your father that if anything happened to him I would look after you"

"I'm sorry Master Sanzo but after what I've done can I really be welcome at a temple" She said as he placed a hand on her head

Koumyou smiled, "Whatever your crime Namine, I give you my word I will keep you safe here" he said "Kouryuu, Kouryuu"

Kouryuu walked over it had been a month since that night, after seeing her father's dead body Namine had lost herself and had kill the people of two towns. By the time Kouryuu and his Master had found her she was covered in blood and very weak. "Namine" he said he looking at the cut on her forehead and then sighed "How did you get that, you could learn to be more careful"

"I didn't mean to get cut I fell over" she said as Koumyou couldn't help but laugh

"Master Sanzo" Kouryuu said

"Kouryuu, Namine is going to be staying with us from now on, so I want you to look after her" Koumyou said with a smile

"Yes master" he said nodding looking up at the little girl

"Namine I want you to stay close to Kouryuu" he said

"Yes Master Sanzo" Namine said

**One week later...**

Kouryuu lead Namine down the path on the way to his lessons, even though Namine wasn't allowed to learn with him she still like to come along but everything he learnt he showed her. He looked over at her, she had long midnight black hair the same color as the night sky. But it was her eyes that got him one a bright orange the other bluer than the sky.

"I don't mind" she said stopping

"Huh?! Don't mind what?" he asked

"You looking at my eyes, most people either find them beautiful or frightening" Namine started "But in a place like this it's even worse the monks know I'm half demon and half god that makes me forbidden everyone here looks at me with fear and disgust"

Namine sighed looking at the sky, "Well everyone accepted Koumyou Sanzo and you" she said

"You're not that scary, the fact that your half demon and half god doesn't mean anything" he said with a smile "I've known you since I was little your just Namine"

Namine smiled looking down at the water that moved under the small bridge, "You're named after the river right" she asked

Kouryuu stopped, "The other kids and some of the monks called me Kouryuu the river rat but it's alright I don't mind my name" he said

Namine stood in front of him, "That's good I like your name, it suits you" she said with a sweet smile

Kouryuu was a little taken back, "You think?" he asked

Namine nodded turning back to the water, "They don't like me being here" she said looking over at the faces of the other monks as they began to whisper

"I didn't think you cared" he said

"I'm sorry I came, it's been just you and Master Sanzo for so many years" Namine said as Kouryuu began to shake his head "Did I say something funny?"

"For the longest time you where the close thing I had to a friend, Master Sanzo asked me to take care of you I don't mind that your here" he said with a smile "So you never have to be sorry ok"

Namine smiled, "Ok" she said

"And if it helps I'm not like very much here myself" Kouryuu said

"I think it's because you have more ability than anyone else here, my father saw something great in you" Namine said

"You miss him?" Kouryuu asked as Namine nodded slowly

**Three years later**...

Kouryuu ran in to the room, shaking Namine who sat up screaming falling on to his chest.

"Kouryuu" she said trying to catch her breath "I…can't…"

"It's ok" he said wrapping his arms around her "Its ok breath"

Namine had been at the temple for three years and in that time she and Kouryuu had become very close, but at night Namine was tormented by nightmare that would leave her shaking and screaming in her sleep.

Koumyou Sanzo walked in, "Is everything alright?" he asked

"Master Sanzo" Kouryuu said with a kind smile

Koumyou Sanzo place a hand on Namine head, "So another nightmare" he said looking down at her hands, she had dug her nails in hard leaving them covered in blood

"I'm sorry" She said "I woke you both up"

"Nothing to be sorry for Namine" Koumyou Sanzo said wrapping her hands "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I see faces and blood, someone is screaming and all I can feel is pain and fear" Namine said "It feels like I'm watching an old memory"

Koumyou Sanzo looked a little worried "Kouryuu why don't you sleep in here tonight" he said

"Alright" Kouryuu said as Koumyou Sanzo walked outside

Namine stood up and washed her face, "Sometimes I wonder about him, Master Sanzo knows I can't sleep after a nightmare" she said sitting back down

Kouryuu sighed pushing Namine's head on to his lap; Namine looked at him in shock.

"Go to sleep" he said placing a hand on her forehead moving it back and forwards

"Kouryuu" she said

"I'll stay awake till you fall asleep" he said looking at the moon

"Kouryuu" Namine started

"Yea?" He asked looking down at her

"Could...could you just talk?" Namine asked

Kouryuu looked a little puzzled, "Your voice is calming" she said making him smile

"Ok if your start to have a nightmare just listen for my voice ok" he said as she nodded

Kouryuu told her about his lessons, he told her stories that their master has told him.

"Kouryuu, Namine" Koumyou Sanzo said walking about in the room looking at the two children asleep in the corner, it made him smile.


	2. A new threat

**_Now_**

The green jeep drove along the dirt road, the sun was high and the air was dry, Gojyo sat forward sighing, "Man its hot" he said

"Hakkai how much longer?" Goku asked "I'm dying back here"

"Not long now Goku we should be there in about half an hour or so" He said with a smile

"That long but Sanzo I…" Goku started

"I don't want to hear it Goku, it's too hot" he snapped

"Gees what's up with you?" Goku asked

"Nothing just shut up" Sanzo said "I'm too hot to listen to you"

Hakkai just smiled, "Oh my everyone is so lively today" he said looking over at Namine "Namine are you alright you haven't said a word all day"

Namine looked up, her hair in her face. "What's the matter with you?" Gojyo said

Namine sighed, "Nothing I was trying to block out the whinging coming from the back seat, tell me again why I have to share" She said

Sanzo smiled, "Because Hakkai has to drive and you don't think I'm going to sit back there" He said

"Now now" Hakkai said

Namine sat up suddenly catching the arrow just before it hit Hakkai, "What was that?" Goku asked

"That was a close call thanks Namine" Hakkai said smiling

"Anytime Hakkai" she said

"Sanzo" a demon said "The Sanzo party"

"Well, well what do you know, this is the day your life ends Sanzo party" another one said in all there was about ten of them

"I wish they would come up with something else to say" Namine said

"Isn't this kind of small?" Gojyo asked

"Let's just finish this up" Sanzo said loaded his gun

"Yeah I'm hungry" Goku yelled taking down two

"I need a drink" Gojyo said using his Shaku jou to take down another two

Sanzo fired his gun twice hitting two more, "That might just be the first smart thing you've ever said" he said

"What was that Monk?" Gojyo yelled

"I could use a drink myself" Hakkai said using his chi to destroy two more

"Not me I need a bath sitting in the back seat with Gojyo and Goku I'm starting to smell like Monkey and Cockroach mixed in together" Namine said pulling her two blades out of the last two demons

"That does sound unpleasant" Hakkai said

"What was that you little!" Gojyo started

"Who are you calling a monkey?" Goku asked

"Take it easy you two" Hakkai said holding them back

"We could leave them behind" Sanzo said

"Now Sanzo as easy as that would be you know we can't" Hakkai said with a smile jumping back in to the jeep

"What you're not done playing already are you" A voice said "I've just started to have my fun"

The four young men looked up to see a demon holding a small dagger to Namine's neck, "Looks like we missed one" Sanzo said

"Now Sanzo handed over the Maten Sutra or the girly dies" he yelled

"Did he just call me girly?" Namine asked

Goku and Gojyo began to laugh, "Oh man is this idiot for really?" Gojyo asked

"Now Gojyo that wasn't very nice" Hakkai said "Even if it is true"

"Are you listening to me handed over the Sutra or I'll kill the girl" The demon yelled again

"This guy really doesn't get it" Sanzo said

"What the?" he asked

"Boy do I feel sorry for you man" Gojyo said taking out a smoke

Standing on the cliff above them was a man hidden in the shadows, he held something in his hand a dark smile moved across his face.

"Sanzo can I please kill this guy now" Namine said

Namine froze before she could get an answer off Sanzo; a door way flashed in her mind and then words floating in darkness. Namine began to scream, spinning around and breaking the demon neck.

"Namine!" Goku yelled "What the hell was that!?"

Namine held her neck trying to stop the blood from the cut caused by the demon's dagger, she was shaking and her head was fuzzy.

"Namine are you alright?" Hakkai asked

"Get away from me" She yelled falling back on to Gojyo

"Namine take it easy" he said "It's us"

Both Namine eyes went white and a bright glow began to move in and out of her body, the scripture began to shake.

"What!?" Sanzo said to him self

"Namine" Hakkai called grabbing her arms "Please calm down"

"I said back off" Namine screamed falling back in to Sanzo arms her eyes returned to normal she looked up at him as if she had just woken up from a bad dream, "Sanzo I…..Belze"

Namine was out cold, "Namine! Sanzo what happened" Goku yelled "Is she alright?"

"Hakkai" Sanzo looked up his eyes held a small look of worry

"She just seems to have fainted" he said healing her wound "I think the sooner we get in to town the better"

"I think your right" Sanzo said

"Wonder what that was about" Gojyo asked sitting in the back seat with Goku, Namine head resting on his lap

"Hey Sanzo who's Belze?" Goku asked

"No idea" Sanzo said looking back at Namine as she turned from her nightmare

"A nightmare?" Hakkai said stopping the jeep

"That's not good" Sanzo said standing up, "Goku move"

"Huh ok" Goku said

Sanzo switched seats with Goku he sat down placing Namine head on his lap and then placing his hand on Namine's head moving it back and forth, Sanzo began to say some of the Sutra over and over again until Namine was still.

"Well what do you know" Gojyo said as Namine stopped moving from her nightmare

"Growing up this was sometimes the only way Namine could sleep and break free of her nightmares" Sanzo said

"Why's that?" Goku asked

"Namine nightmares aren't dreams it's her remembering what she isn't meant to" he said "Hakkai drive faster"

"Yes sir" he said

Namine began to wake up slowly the party had stopped off at a small inn to find out about some rooms for the night, "Huh where am I?" she asked sitting up

"So your back with the living again huh" Gojyo said looking down at her

"Gojyo" she said

"Thank the gods you had us worried there for a moment" Hakkai said

Namine shook her head slowly, "What happened?" she said

"You don't remember" Sanzo said walking up with Goku behind him

"No I remember fighting the band of demons that attacked us" Namine said her head was still fuzzy

"Are you ok now?" Goku asked

Namine gave a sweet smile, "I will be once I get something to eat and some sleep" she said

"Alright let's eat" Goku yelled

Sanzo span around and looked out in to the sky, "Sanzo is something the matter?" Hakkai asked

"It's nothing" He said but Hakkai knew that Sanzo had felt something because he had felt it too.

Someone was watching the Sanzo party; in fact it was three people. Two young men one with short red hair and eyes the other with long black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Both were tall and well-built the red haired one held a staff while the other held two white hand guns. The last person was a woman with long blonde hair and dark green eyes she was the same height and weight as Namine and she held two swords.

"Well aren't they cute, Oh tell me I can have one to play with Shiki" she said

The one with black hair smiled, "Only if your good Sephiria" Shiki said

"This is taking too long at this rate her powers will wake before we get a chance to do anything" the red headed one said

"Relaxes Toron, it's not like we don't know where they're going remember" Shiki said, "And now isn't the time"

"Beside that little brother you've waited over 500 years you can wait just a little longer" Sephiria said

Toron crossed his arms and held a dark look, "Fine don't let me have any fun" he said

"Now I never said that, Toron you and your sister go down there and have some fun with the Sanzo party" Shiki said

"Oh goody" Sephiria said

Namine held her hands around a cup of wine, Gojyo and Goku were fighting over the last piece of sweet and sour pork.

"Get your hands off Gojyo I saw it first" Goku yelled

"You've eaten more than anyone else here. And beside that I saw it first so back off monkey" he yelled back

"I swear" Sanzo said taking out another smoke

"Arr I need this drink" Hakkai said with a smile

"I don't know how you do it" Sanzo said

"Haha when their like this I try to go to my happy place" he said looking over at Namine placing a hand on her shoulder, "Namine is anything the matter?"

"Sorry guys I guess I'm still thinking about what happened before" Namine said watching Sanzo

"I thought you couldn't remember?" Gojyo said

"I lied listen I've been having these nightmares but there more than dreams, there almost like memory" she said "I see shadows, words, faces but it's all mixed together"

"Memory" Sanzo said

Before the others could speak a scream came from down stairs, "What was that?" Goku asked

The four men and women ran down the stairs to the horrors waiting for them, everyone from the owner to the other guest lay on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What on earth happened down here?" Hakkai asked

"Shit! There's no one left" Gojyo said checking a few bodies

"Sanzo who would do something like this?" Goku asked trying not to look at the bodies of the four small children in the corner

"What kind of monsters could have done this" Hakkai said

Sanzo looked at Namine; her hands held her blade tight and she had a wild look in her eyes. "Hakkai I think we found your monsters" he said

Toron and Sephiria stood on the other side of the room, Sephiria moved her finger along the blade of her sword wiping off the blood then placing it in her mouth. "I do love when they try and run" she said

"You did this" Goku said

"Bingo short stuff" Toron said

"Hey!" Goku yelled as Gojyo held him back

"Who are you?!" Namine asked

"Oh Sephiria I think we got her mad" Toron said laughing, "Easy forbidden princess"

"What!?" Namine said to self

Sanzo held his gun up, "I've had this" he said shooting it

The bullet headed for Sephiria who grabbed it before it hit her turning in to dust, "Oh your cute I think I'll ask Shiki if I can keep you" She said "But if that was meant to kill me you're going to have to try a lot harder than that cutie"

"It's not that easy to kill a god" Toron said

"What!?" Hakkai said in shock

"Hey wait didn't we fight a few gods before" Gojyo said

"That's right and we kicked their butts" Goku yelled

"Oh we know but see we know something they didn't" Toron said

"And what's that?" Namine asked

"How to make you whole" Sephiria said holding up a small mirror spinning it around in her hand

Namine froze she fell to the floor screaming as a wave of memories and a dark power moved over her.

"Stop it!" she screamed

"Namine!" Sanzo yelled "Basted"

Hakkai used his chi canon but both the hell gods stepped out of the way.

"Longer Nyoi-Bo" Goku called out trying to hit Toron, "Stop moving"

"Now why would I do that" he said blocking Goku attack hitting him in the side hard

"Goku!" Gojyo yelled standing face to face with Sephiria "You know I have rule about killing ladies but seeing as your no lady"

Sephiria looked up and smiled the chain wrapped around her sword; "To bad cutie you missed" she said pulling him forward leaving a deep gash in his left arm.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled

Namine was still screaming, "That's it" Toron said

"Namine what's wrong?" Hakkai yelled

The mirror in Sephiria hand went black and something dark was starting to wake. Before the others could blink Namine had moved her two blades pushing on Sephiria, "She's so fast this isn't even her full power" Toron said to him self

Sanzo looked a little shocked, "I didn't even see her move" he said

Namine eyes were white again like before she moved back cutting the gods arm, "You little" she said

Namine smiled she pushed her swords in to the ground hard

"What is she doing?" Toron asked

Namine held her hands up she was speaking under her breath, "No Namine stop" Hakkai yelled

"She's using magic" Sanzo said as the scripture began to shake again, "What!?"

Goku ran at Namine but something pushed him back, "Sanzo I can't get her" he said as the lights in Namine's hands got brighter.

Sanzo was about to use the sutra when four gun shots filled the air followed by a long silent. The room fell still as Namine started to fall to the ground blood flowing out of the four heavy wounds.

"Namine!" Goku moved under her before she hit the ground "Namine! Namine"

Sanzo looked up at the man holding the two guns, he had felt this feeling before and he hated it.

"Sephiria Toron were leaving" Shiki said

"Yes Shiki" they said with a bow

"You basted get back here!" Gojyo yelled

"I would save your friend first" he said "Master Sanzo mark my words I will be back for the princess and the Sutra" the three gods disappearing

"Goku pushed down harder" Hakkai said "Gojyo help me!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do" Gojyo snapped as Hakkai tried healing her wounds

Sanzo pushed down on her side, "Hakkai do something before she loses more blood!" he yelled as Namine coughed up more blood

"I'm trying Sanzo" he said "Shit! She's losing too much blood"

"Namine! DONT YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Sanzo yelled

"Namine don't you die on us" Gojyo yelled


	3. Note from me :)

**I have very bad writers block :( I will post the next chapter soon sorry it's taking me soooooo long. Also just wanted to say that I am happy to read anyone's story, there are some really talent people out there :) love to all**


	4. More of the past

Goku and Gojyo walked in with the four large brown paper bags filled with food, they had dug a grave for everyone the two gods had killed. Hakkai was resting on the couch he had used up a lot of his chi healing Namine and it had taken a lot out of him

"Here" Gojyo said handing him a meat bun "That would have taken a lot out of you"

"Thanks Gojyo" he said with a tired smile

"How is she?" Goku said looking to the open door

"Still nothing but at least the bleeding has stopped" Hakkai said

"And the monk?" Gojyo asked

"He hasn't moved" Hakkai said shaking his head as Goku picked up the pack of smokes and the ash tray, "Goku?"

"Sanzo must have run out" he said walking in to the room

Hakkai sighed, "I don't blame them Namine is important to all of us but she's been with Sanzo and Goku the longest" he said "As I understand Namine has been with Sanzo since she was a child"

"Man when I get my hands on that god" Gojyo said punching the table hard

"Don't worry my friend I'm sure you're not only one who feels like that" he said

Gojyo placed a smoke in this mouth, "I wonder who throughs guys were?" he asked

"I get the feeling will get to find that out soon" Hakkai said

Goku walked in to the room and placed the smokes and ash tray on the window edge before taking the seat next to Namine bed. Sanzo looked down at the ash tray he wasn't going to say it but he was thankfully for the new smokes.

"Sanzo" Goku stared "I'm going to help Gojyo make dinner, I bet when Namine wakes up she'll be hungry"

Sanzo didn't look up, Goku sighed. "Namine will be ok Sanzo" he said

Sanzo nodded as Goku ran out of the room, Sanzo looked at Namine and sighed.

"Idiot" he said to him self

_**Flashback **_

A light breeze was blowing over the brown and gold leaves that had fallen on to the ground, Kouryuu sighed "With this wind I'll never finish this" he said looking up to see the smoke rising from behind the tree

"Master Sanzo" he said

"Oh Kouryuu, I imagine cleaning up all these leaves in proving to be very frustrating" Koumyou Sanzo said

"Yes Master, umm should you be smoking?" he asked

"I guess not, but I'm very fond of it" Koumyou Sanzo said looking at Namine who was sitting under a tree making small shapes out of a white light.

"Kouryuu how is Namine?" He asked

"Ok, I think" Kouryuu said now looking at her too, "She doesn't like talking about what happened, or about her nightmares"

"I didn't think she would, it is one thing for a man to kill but a child" he said putting out his smoke "Namine has seem things that would give most grown men nightmare"

"Master I don't understand if she killed so many why is she here?" Kouryuu asked

"Would you like me to send her away Kouryuu" he asked

"No! I mean…." The young boy started

Koumyou Sanzo smiled "A child born of a demon and a god, Namine's father he was a great man" he said "Do you see what Namine is doing Kouryuu? That light is a mix of magic and her soul"

"Her soul!" Kouryuu said with a puzzled face

"Namine can use this to fight or protect herself or the people she cares about, however she can also use it to destroy" he said "It is because of this that she is very important some might say even more important than what I hold round my shoulders"

Kouryuu looked up at the only man he would ever call master, his normal calm eyes held a look of worry. Koumyou Sanzo looked at Kouryuu, "Kouryuu I want you to promise me something"

"Yes master" he said

"I want you to protect Namine, not that she needs protected now" he said with a smile, "But someday soon she might for someone so young she had seen so much, will you do this for me"

Kouryuu nodded, "Yes master, but can I ask why?" he said with a puzzled look

Priest Sanzo smiled, handing him the small bag of peaches. "I think Namine and you could use a little break" he said

"Um" Kouryuu said

"Kouryuu don't lose what's in front of your eyes, keep that close" he said walking away with a smile

Kouryuu looked at the peaches then walked over to Namine, "Hey Master Sanzo said you should take a break" he said

Namine sighed, "He said you too Kouryuu" she said placing the sticks on the ground sitting down under the tree "I'm done training if you need a hand with these leaves?"

Kouryuu looked up, "It's my job" he said

"I know but I want to help" Namine said "I'm a little sick of everyone just looking at me I want to be of some help to you"

"Guess it can't be helped, you are half god" he said taking a bite out of the fruit

Namine nodded slowly going down to pick up the peach pulling her hand back in pain, Kouryuu picked up the piece of broken pot.

"Someone must have been drinking out here" he said looking at Namine.

Her finger was bleeding tears moving down her face, Kouryuu looked at her with puzzled eyes. He pulled her finger to his lips until it stopped bleeding.

"Better?" he asked

"Sorry, I hate when I do that" she said

"Do what?" he asked

Namine smiled, "Cry in front of you" she said "It makes me feel weak"

"You're an idiot" he said, "Crying doesn't make you weak Namine"

"I understand that Kouryuu but still I don't like feeling weak it's like I can't do anything for you or Master Sanzo" She began as Kouryuu stood up handing her a broom

"If you help me with this it will get done faster" He said

Namine nodded, "Ok" she said

"Namine when you first came here I told you that you never had to be sorry" he started "You've cried in front of me before I've never once thought it made you weak"

Namine smiled kissing his cheek, "What was that for?" he asked

"A thank you" she said starting to sweep

Sanzo looked from the window to Namine and smiled, "That was the last promise I made to him, it wasn't till later you told me why you were protecting her but I haven't worked out what you meant when you said don't lose what's in front of your eyes" he said to himself lighten another smoke

"Didn't you just finish one" Namine said her eyes still shut

Sanzo looked down at her, "I didn't know it was any of your business" he said

Namine sat up slowly, her body was still sore but she shook it off. "It happened again huh?"

Sanzo nodded, "Remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces" she said standing up falling forward

Sanzo stopped her with his hand, "Stupid" he said

"I never liked listening to you Kouryuu" Namine said

"You haven't called me that in a while" he said

"Sorry" she said

Sanzo smiled, "You never have to be sorry" he said as she looked at him with the same eyes she had when they were children

Sanzo and Namine walked out of the small room, "Namine you're a wake" Goku yelled his mouth full

"I'm glad you're alright" Hakkai said

"Thanks to you" she said sitting down

"You scared us, next time you want to be the centre of attention can you do it without almost getting killed" Gojyo asked

"I'll try" she said with a laugh

"Do you remember what happened?" Hakkai asked

"I felt like I had to use my soul magic, almost like I couldn't control myself and I saw things" she said "This is going to sound strange but I need to talk to Kougaiji"

The others looked at her with puzzled faces, "Why?" Goku asked

"I learnt how to use my magic from my father, Kougaiji was there for some of it, he would also know if my father ever spoke about these god's he might remember something" Namine said "I was only a child after all and we have to start somewhere I get the feeling they're not going to go away"

"I think you have a point" Hakkai said

"Yea but didn't he almost kill you last time we met" Gojyo pointed out

"That wasn't his fault, and do you have a better idea" she snapped

"Well Sanzo" Hakkai said

"It's not like you can just call him" he said

Namine whispered something under her breath creating a small white dragon, Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Do what you want"

Namine smiled letting the dragon out the window, "Anything left to eat?" she asked

"I'd be quick before the monkey eats it all" Gojyo said

"What was that you water kappa, I was saving this plat for Namine so there" he said

"Why you little" Gojyo said

Namine messed Goku hair in, "Thanks Goku" she said

"And what you don't eat I will" he said with a huge grin

"I swear" Gojyo said taking out a smoke "So where are we meeting them?"

"Edge of the forest I thought it was best if we met away from town" Namine said

"Hey Namine how come you and Kougaiji are so close?" Goku asked

"Yea I don't think I've ever seen you two fight each other" Gojyo said "What's the story?"

"Not much of a story my father was the younger brother of Gyumaoh" Namine said

"So you're like family" Hakkai said

"Guess you could say that as for the no fighting thing I made a promise" Namine said

"What kind of promise?" Gojyo asked

Namine shook her head and sighed, "It's one of two things I don't talk about" she said softly

"And the other?" Goku said as Sanzo hit him with the fan, "Ow Sanzo that hurt what was that for?"

"Would you two stop asking questions" he snapped

Namine looked at Sanzo and smiled taking out a smoke, "It's good to see everything is back to normal" Hakkai said

Kougaiji sat in one of the bottom rooms of Houtou castle, after everything that had happen he still couldn't leave this place or her.

"Lady Lirin please don't stuff your face like that" Yaone asked

"But this is soooo good" she said

"You've eaten most of it how is anyone else meant know that?" Dokugakuji asked

"You should be quicker" Lirin said

"Don't be smart Lirin!" Kougaiji said

"Sorry big brother" Lirin said looking up at the window, "Hey Kougaiji what's that?"

Dokugakuji opened the window as the white dragon flew in to Kougaiji hands, "A dragon" Yaone asked

"This is no normal dragon, it created using a mix of living energy and a person soul" he said

"You mean it's from big sister Namine" Lirin said as Kougaiji nodded

"But why would she send you something like that?" Dokugakuji asked as the dragon disappeared

Kougaiji now looked worried; "Who's up for a little field trip" he asked standing up

"Me!" Lirin yelled "If we're going to see Namine that means Mr droopy eyes too"

"Wait a second Lirin" Yaone yelled running after her

Dokugakuji looked over at his friend, "Alright Kou what's wrong?" he asked "I would have thought you would be happy to see Namine"

Kougaiji just sighed, "I almost killed her the last time we met, Dokugakuji"

"Is that it, Namine knew what she was doing and without her we wouldn't have you back" Dokugakuji said

"But still" the prince began

Dokugakuji sighed, "Weren't you the one that told me that it takes a lot to kill that girl" he said "Namine was never mad about that last fight, I know you two made a promise never to fight but you also said you would each fight for what you hold dear right"

"When did you get so wise?" Kougaiji asked with a smile

"Let's go Prince" he said


End file.
